


See no Arthur, Hear no Arthur...

by Rae666



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Invisibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae666/pseuds/Rae666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is cursed and becomes invisible to the whole of Camelot – no one can hear or see him, except, of course, for Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Set in season 2
> 
> Spoilers: Up to and including season 2
> 
> A/N: I've had Merlin on the brain lately and I had this story planned out and ready to write last year but I just never got around to it. So now I'm finally writing it up. It's a short story, only my second Merlin fanfic, and will be about four or five chapters. I hope you enjoy it!

It was Merlin's fault really.

Or so Arthur was convincing himself as he woke to find his rooms lacking a certain manservant.

Lord Kenward and his son, something or other, had arrived the day before for a brief visit and so naturally, a feast had been held in their honour. As with all feasts, there was lots of drinking and eating and making small talk with the esteemed guests. It was boring and tedious and Lord Kenward's son – God, what _was_ his name? – was more of a girl than Merlin was. And that was saying something as no one was more of a girl than Merlin, not even Morgana was.

Mind lost in thought, Arthur pulled himself up and detangled his body from the sheets on his bed before scrubbing a hand over his face to force away the last few remnants of sleep.

The only thing that could have possibly provided any entertainment for Arthur the night before would have been watching Merlin make a fool of himself. But the idiot had been coughing and spluttering all day so Arthur had dismissed him. After all, they wanted to impress Kenward and what's-his-face, not give them the plague.

And yet, inept as Merlin was, had he been there then maybe Arthur would have stood a chance when Kenward's son had tripped and taken Arthur with him. Because, apparently, as well as being more of a girl than Merlin, he was more of a klutz too. A klutz who had gotten his sleeve tangled with Arthur's crown – while it was still on his head! Oh, Morgana though the whole thing was hilarious and had proceeded to fawn over the damn brat for the rest of the night.

With a low growl, Arthur rubbed at the spot on his head that still ached after the incident. If anyone should have been fawned over, it should have been him. He was the one who had been injured after all. But no, Morgana had made it her sole purpose in life to annoy Arthur any chance she could.

The whole night had been one big disaster, he thought idly as he looked toward his discarded clothes, stained with wine. Merlin's replacement, who reminded Arthur a little of a horse, had spilled wine down Arthur's front. Merlin was a careless idiot but even he knew that would earn him a day or three in the stocks. Yet, Arthur had controlled his temper because Lord Kenward was an old friend of his father's and had come bearing gifts. What Arthur was meant to do with the unsightly medallion he had received, he had no idea because he certainly wasn't going to wear it after the damn feast.

He sighed and grabbed his trousers and a clean shirt, sparing a glance at his reflection in the window. He was perfectly visible, at least to himself. And yet, last night, it seemed as though he wasn't to others.

His goblet had been running dry and the servant that was meant to be serving him, the horse one, was, instead, wandering the hall with a forlorn and almost lost expression firmly in place. To make matters worse, it seemed every other servant had been intent on ignoring him for the rest of the evening also. He suspected it had something to do with Morgana. It was the type of childish, Morgana-ish thing she would do.

By the time he noticed it wasn't just the servants ignoring him but the knights, the guests _and_ his father, he began to suspect magic. He had waved his hand in front of Sir Bedivere's face – _twice_ – and suggested rather appalling things about Morgana several times without receiving a single reprimand from his father or even the slightest of sneers from Morgana.

It was well before the end of the feast that he excused himself, though he doubted anyone noticed him leave.

But standing there, pulling on his shirt and staring out across the ground below him – he didn't feel particularly see-through. Maybe it had all been a dream, a result of too much drink and too few sniping remarks from Merlin.

Now dressed, Arthur reached for his belt and was on with tightening it when the useless idiot burst through the doors, grinning madly as he managed to keep the sausages from rolling off the plate he was carrying.

"Well, it's about time," Arthur grumbled under his breath, taking a seat on his bed and dragging his boots toward him. Even though he was half convinced that Merlin would ignore him and give him the same treatment he had received last night, it had become second nature to taunt the servant.

Merlin said nothing and set the plate down on the table before moving to grab the half filled jug from beside Arthur's bed.

"And here's another one," Arthur growled out in frustration, pushing himself up from the bed to pace the floor before it.

"Good morning to you too, Sire," Merlin answered, and Arthur turned to see his manservant pause in his movements to quirk an eyebrow.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, cautious.

Merlin frowned, confusion clear in his features and tone. "Yes, Arthur?"

"You can see me..."

At that, Merlin's lips twitched and his eyes lit up with amusement. "I should think so. No one could miss an ego as big as yours."

Arthur's own lips twitched, but not with amusement, a sardonic smile forming across them as he reached out to the table to grab a goblet placed there. In one swift movement, he sent it flying in Merlin's direction, the manservant only just managing to duck out of the way. It landed with clatter somewhere near Merlin's feet.

"Did anyone ever tell you," Merlin started, bending to pick the goblet up from the floor, "that you have a really bad tempter?"

A sneer took hold of Arthur's features and he reached out to the table once more, his fingers tightening around a candlestick. Before he could take aim and throw the heavy object in Merlin's direction though, a knock echoed through his room and drew his attention away from the violence on his mind.

"Sire!" a voice called out and Arthur let go of the candlestick, using his hand instead to motion for Merlin to open to door.

For all his backtalk and witless remarks, Merlin didn't argue and did as he was told. He opened the door and beckoned the knight into the room. Sir Leon, one of Arthur's most trustworthy knights. He entered the room and came to a stop several feet away from the door, his gaze roaming idly around about the place.

"Yes?" Arthur asked, raising an expectant eyebrow at the knight.

But instead of answering him, Sir Leon frowned and turned his attention toward Merlin. "Where is Prince Arthur?"

"He's..." Merlin started, his eyes flickering between Leon and Arthur, a light frown tugging at his lips as his brow burrowed. His hand stilled, halfway between motioning toward Arthur and from falling to his side. "He's gone out..."

Leon raised both his eyebrows, awaiting Merlin to go on and when the servant didn't, he enquired further. "Where to?"

Tight lipped, Merlin shook his head and offered up a shrug.

"When he returns, please inform him that the king requests his presence in the council room," Leon continued on.

Merlin nodded and Leon let go of a sigh. After taking in the room with his eyes once more, he turned and made his leave. Merlin followed and closed the door behind him before turning to Arthur and hitching a thumb over his shoulder.

"What was that about?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"That is precisely what I would like to know," Arthur answered, his own brow burrowed, suspicious as he moved away from the table. His eyes remained on the door as he began to wonder.

"He looked right through you!" Merlin continued.

Cocking his head to the side, Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin. "Yes, thank you, Merlin, I hadn't quite noticed that."

"And you're not even a tiny bit concerned that he was acting as if he couldn't see you?"

"Of course, I am, Merlin. Just because I'm not blathering on about it like you doesn't mean I'm not." Arthur shook his head and moved to grab his coat. "It's just like last night."

"Last night?" Merlin's eyes narrowed on Arthur, questioning.

"Yes, last night, Merlin. The feast. The one you failed to attend because you were too busy trying to bring down the kingdom with that plague of yours."

Lips screwing up, Merlin's narrowed eyes weren't so much questioning anymore as they were a glare. "And here I thought you gave me the night off because you cared. But _nooo_ , you just gave me it off so you could complain about it now, didn't you?"

Arthur didn't answer. He merely rolled his eyes and pulled his coat on. Continuing in his silence, he moved to his bedroom door and heard Merlin's footsteps follow as he continued out into the halls.

"Where are you going?" the servant questioned.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Arthur asked in return. "My father requests my presence."

"And you're going?"

"Merlin, you may know nothing of following orders but I do. When the king makes an order, his knights must follow that order. _I_ must. Even if that order is simply to make myself present in the council chambers."

Merlin trailing behind, Arthur continued on, rounding a corner and bumping into the servant girl just beyond. She stumbled and the sheets she carried were dropped to the floor. But Arthur received no glare, no usual apology for clumsiness. He received nothing. Merlin, however, despite bending down and picking up the sheets for the girl, received both a glare and an angered 'humph' before she scuttled away again.

"You don't find that strange?" Merlin asked, catching up with Arthur and coming to walk beside him, matching his lengthy strides.

"I don't find what strange, Merlin?" Arthur asked in return, voice dry, bored.

"That servant, she didn't so much as glance at you."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at Merlin?"

"First Sir Leon, now her..." But Merlin's voice trailed off as they approached the doors to the council chamber.

Arthur came to a stop just in front of the doors and waited for the guards to open them. One stood either side, staring straight ahead, neither making any attempt to move. Arthur cleared his throat. Still they didn't move. So he cleared it again, louder and more impatient. Then Merlin slid up to stand beside him and cleared his throat.

"I have a message for the king, regarding Prince Arthur," Merlin announced.

The guards looked to him with wary eyes but motioned for him to go on ahead. As Arthur followed him through the doors and into the room, he had to admit, he was becoming increasingly frustrated by the whole thing. But Merlin could see him. Merlin could hear him. Which meant, it was only the incompetent that could.

The pair came to a stop short of Uther and Arthur took another step forward, studying his father's features. The king paid him no attention, his eyes focused on Merlin, an eyebrow raised in question.

"What is it, Boy?" Uther asked.

Merlin looked to Arthur then back to Uther, his mouth opening and closing uselessly.

"Well, speak up," Uther demanded, "What of my son?"

"He's gone hunting!" Merlin answered after a moment's hesitation, a strained smile forming on his face. "Yep, hunting. He could be gone for several days."

"By himself?"

"Yes," Merlin answered, faltering only a little, "he said... he said he wanted the honour of catching a prize stag himself."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Do you really think my father, the King of Camelot, is going to believe that?"

"Right in the middle of Lord Kenward's visit?" Uther went on to ask.

Arthur motioned toward his father, his eyes on Merlin, eyebrows raised to say 'I told you so' but what he actually said was simply, "See."

"It's to be a gift!" Merlin continued, undeterred. "For the Lord and his son."

"A gift, Merlin?" Arthur questioned, shaking his head. "You might as well have told him I was out picking flowers for Morgana. He might have believed you more."

Uther remained silent for a moment though, a light frown tugging at his lips as his brow pulled down at the centre. Then he nodded. "Very well," he answered, waving a dismissive hand toward Merlin, his gaze returning to the papers in front of him. "You may return to your duties."

Merlin bowed his head and turned on the spot to head toward the doors. It took Arthur a moment to catch up, still staring slightly slack jawed at his father and wondering just why he believed such a ridiculous lie. When he made it back out into the halls, following Merlin until he stopped out of earshot of the guards, he let go of an irritated growl.

"Why in the heavens, Merlin," Arthur started, stopping in his tracks and turning on his manservant, "did you tell him _that_?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, _Sire_ ," Merlin answered, "you're invisible. I had to tell him something!"

"How can I be invisible? You can see me!"

A small smile twitched at Merlin's lips, his eyes roaming the halls but focusing on nothing in particular. "Maybe I can't see you," he teased. "Maybe you're just a figment of my imagination brought on by my 'plague'."

Arthur glared at him, hard. "The only ailment you have, _Mer_ lin, is one of the mind and that has nothing to do with the fact that nobody else can see me. So obviously, everyone else has fallen under some kind of spell that prevents them from seeing or hearing me. Somehow, you evaded the spell and so you're unaffected."

Merlin raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Yes, _obviously_ it's everyone else that's affected."

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

"Yes, actually!" Merlin answered, cheery and bright as he span on his heel and began to walk away.

Arthur trailed after him. "And?"

"And I'm going to talk to Gaius." Then Merlin paused, both in speech and in movement. When he regarded Arthur, it was with hesitation. "You should probably go to your rooms and stay out of trouble."

"Is that an order, Merlin?" Arthur mocked in return, raising an eyebrow at his servant.

"No," Merlin answered, but he was already moving away again, leaving Arthur to stand alone in the halls, "more like a suggestion."

It took Arthur mere moments to decide to follow.

* * *

Merlin all but ran the whole way to Gaius' chambers. It was still early enough for the halls to be empty which allowed Merlin to move quickly without knocking anyone over, though there was the servant girl he nearly sent flying after turning a corner a little too fast. But she regained her balance, glared at him, and he rushed away again. He guessed it must have been the same one Arthur had knocked earlier by the severity of her glare.

"Gaius!" he called, throwing the door open and pushing himself into the old physician's room. His gaze found Gaius immediately, the man hunched over a table attending to some herbs. "We have a problem."

Gaius let go of a long breath and turned away from his herbs to consider Merlin, his features weary. "What now, Merlin?"

"Arthur is invisible..." Merlin answered before pausing to consider his next words carefully, tossing and turning several over in his mind before deciding on the right ones. "Only, he's not. I can still see him, it's just no one else can."

Gaius pushed out another breath, his shoulders slumping. "What have you done this time?"

Merlin opened his mouth and closed it again before moving further into the room toward Gaius. "You know, I should be offended by that. I haven't done anything."

"Yet," came a voice from the doorway, an arrogant, full of itself type of voice. "I swear, one of these days I expect your incompetence will be the thing to get me killed."

Merlin swung toward the voice, finding himself face to face with Arthur. "I'll have you know, if it wasn't for me, you would have been dead long back."

"I doubt I would have died from a lack of clean socks, Merlin," Arthur answered, moving further into the room until he came to rest on the corner of a table, staring out across at Merlin.

Merlin just grumbled under his breath but didn't rise to the bait. "Why are you here? Why didn't you go back to your room?"

"I'm not ill, Merlin, so I hardly think I need to be confined to my room and as it seems you're the only one who can see me, it appears you're stuck with me."

"Merlin?" Gaius asked, tone cautious. His voice drew Merlin's attention back to him and the look of worry and curiosity on the old man's face.

Merlin sighed and motioned both arms toward Arthur. "See?"

"No, Merlin," Gauis answered, "I'm afraid I do not see."

To that, Merlin pointed toward Gaius, triumphant. "Exactly. No one can."

Gaius' gaze came to rest upon the spot Arthur inhabited but it didn't remain still, constantly roaming the table as if trying to find something, as if trying to locate Arthur himself. "If what you say is true, then there can be only one explanation – magic. For now, we must keep this quiet. If anyone were to find out, there would surely be panic and suspicion."

"Not exactly the impression we were hoping to give Lord Kenward and his son," Arthur supplied.

Merlin opened his mouth and closed it again before deciding on what to say. "You mean I have to put up with him following me around until we figure this out?"

"Is that a problem, Merlin?" Arthur asked, false smile in place as he raised his eyebrow.

Merlin offered up his own false smile. "No, Sire, not at all."


	2. Chapter 2

The sky over Camelot was growing dark, the day becoming night. Every single muscle, large and small, in Merlin's body ached with the possible exception of his small toe on his left foot. But as he dropped Arthur's bedpan and was unable to react in time, even that joined in with the protest.

"Really, Merlin?" Arthur droned on from his position on his bed. He lay fully clothed atop the covers, legs crossed at his ankles and arms crossed behind his head, his eyes gazing up at the canopy and only lowering enough to appraise Merlin for a short moment. "I always knew you were incompetent, but I feel I truly learned to today just _how_ incompetent."

Merlin gritted his teeth together, refusing to look at Arthur as he bent down to pick the heavy bedpan up. The day had gone as Merlin had expected it to. Arthur, being constantly there, made sure that Merlin was busy for every single second of every single minute. Before he had even managed to complete one set of tasks, Arthur was already listing several more chores for Merlin to crack on with. Worst of all, each task was made ten times harder.

Being unable to use magic to aid him, he could have dealt with. He could have managed. It was difficult, he would admit that, as all those little tasks would have been completed so much faster if he had been able to just utter a single magic word. But he could have dealt with it, _if_ he didn't have Arthur constantly uttering offhanded comments. ' _Are you sure that's really clean, Merlin?' 'You missed a bit of rust on that chainmail there, Merlin.' 'You don't really expect me to use my sword when it's in that condition, do you, Merlin?'_

"You have no idea," Merlin started, returning the bedpan to its proper place, "just how difficult it is to work with someone constantly watching over you."

"Oh, I can imagine," Arthur answered, voice light. "Perhaps when this whole thing is over, I should have someone watch you constantly, that way I would know you were doing the job right."

"Why not?" Merlin replied, tone dry and irritated. "I'm sure after today everybody already thinks I've lost my mind. What's one more piece of humiliation to that?"

Arthur pushed himself up from the bed and swung his legs over the side but stayed seated. "You make it sound like there were people who didn't think that already."

Merlin grunted and moved away to clear up the papers on Arthurs desk. "Yes, of course," he drawled out, a light growl etched into the undertone of his voice, "because I regularly go about the castle talking to myself and tripping myself up and... and just generally making a _prat_ of myself."

He spat the word prat out, his eyes darting to Arthur who casually stretched out as if making Merlin appear even more of a fool was his idea of good fun. But then, it was Arthur.

"Cheer up, Merlin, it's hardly the end of the world."

"You would say that! You're not the one who got the blame for the missing bun in the kitchen and let me tell you, the kitchen staff – they hold grudges. Loooong, long, lon-"

But Merlin's tirade was cut short, the door creaking open. The noise, and Arthur's distracted gaze, had Merlin silencing immediately. His eyes found the door also, his gaze taking in the presence of Uther and the very suspicious look that sat upon the king's features.

"Father," Arthur breathed out, his posture straightening even if the man still couldn't see him. Ever respectful, ever desperate for the man's approval.

Merlin offered up a sheepish smile and met Uther's gaze briefly before inclining his head. "Sire."

Uther narrowed his eyes, as if not entirely convinced that Merlin was sound of mind. Merlin couldn't really blame him, after all, almost everyone else had been giving him the exact same look all day. "Any news of my son?"

"I believe he's still out hunting, Sire," Merlin answered, trying not to shuffle on the spot under the intense gaze.

"Very well," Uther went on to say, letting go of a deep breath, his eyes wandering the room for a moment before returning to Merlin. "I expect that you've completed the chores you were left with in Arthur's absence?"

"Of course, Sire."

"Good, then you can make use of yourself and attend to Lord Kenward and his son."

Smile growing tighter, Merlin nodded, bowing his head in respect as he sent a glare in Arthur's direction. "Of course, Sire."

"And when my son returns," Uther continued with one last sweep of the room, "please inform him that I wish to see him at once."

He didn't wait for a reply, another round of 'of course, Sire' or even a nod, he simply turned and left the room, left Merlin to it. Merlin's shoulders sank at the thought of even more work. Arthur's posture had fallen as well, his jaw tightening. With a wave of his hand, he turned away, dismissing Merlin.

"Go," he ordered, "see to the Lord and what's-his-face."

"What, no 'please'?" Merlin questioned, his attempt at lightening the suddenly foul mood that had fallen over the room. He received a glower in return and watched as Arthur threw himself back onto his bed to stare up at the canopy once more. Hesitating, he moved off toward the door but paused with his fingers wrapped around the handle. "You're not coming?"

"You are dismissed, Merlin," Arthur growled out without even looking to Merlin. "Go attend to our guests."

But still Merlin didn't push on. He let go of the handle and took a step back into the room. "Arthur..."

The name was a worried plea but all he received in return was an angered warning, a low growl in the form of his own name.

" _Merlin..._ "

So he left without another word.

* * *

When Merlin arrived at Kenward's room, the Lord was nowhere to be found. According to one of the guards, he had decided to take a quick tour of the castle before the feast that evening. Given that it was already late and his body still protested against overuse, Merlin decided it was in his best interests not to track Kenward down. Unfortunately, he knew it would also be in his best interests to at least check on the Lord's son.

He moved to the door and gave a brief knock, awaiting a reply before opening it and stepping inside. Merlin had heard various things about the Lord's son throughout the day. 'Alaric the Small' had been one of the names given to the boy by several of the knights of Camelot. Merlin could see why. He was as small and as wiry as Merlin himself, his stature even shorter. Though he was supposed to be the same age as Arthur, he looked several years younger, his features much more boyish and childlike, unlike the hardened and knight-like features of Arthur.

He took a step forward, bright eyes appraising Merlin before he finally spoke. "You are Prince Arthur's manservant, are you not?"

Merlin inclined his head, gaze dropping to the ground as he fought the smile on his lips at the thought of the boy before him getting his sleeve tangled in Arthur's crown. "Yes, my Lord."

Alaric took another step forward, hesitant almost. "And where is the beloved prince?"

There was a hint of distaste to the boy's words and Merlin raised his gaze to see a slight grimace twisting up Alaric's features, though the look was soon gone, replaced by a much more pleasant, if false, smile.

"Hunting," Merlin answered, simple and short.

"Shame," Alaric went on with a wave of his hand before turning away from Merlin and heading toward the windows that looked over Camelot, "I had been so hoping he would show me the ropes of Camelot."

"If there is anything you require," Merlin started, but Alaric cut over him.

"I require nothing," he answered pointedly, his gaze coming to rest on Merlin once more, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. "However, if you would be so kind as to pass on a message."

"And what message would that be?"

"A message to Prince Arthur..."

* * *

It was morning before Arthur saw Merlin again, though really, he heard him first. A clattering of noise had Arthur pulling his sheets up over his head as he attempted to bury himself further in the mass of fabric.

"Merlin!" he growled out, voice muffled.

"Morning, Sire!" Merlin called out to him, continuing in his clattering and clashing and general noise-making. By the sounds of it, he had brought breakfast and after setting it on the table, had moved off to open up the curtains.

"Why is it, Merlin," Arthur started, tone dry, "that when I actually want to sleep, you choose _then_ to be on time?"

"Why would you want to sleep on a glorious day such as this?" Merlin answered, and he was beaming, Arthur knew he was. He knew that the sun would be shining and the sky would be blue, the air would warm and Merlin would be beaming.

Arthur didn't care for any of it. "Leave me be," he growled, turning over under his sheets to bury his head into a rather plushy pillow. "Go bother Lord Kenward and... and whatever his name is."

"Alaric," Merlin supplied and that had Arthur coming out from beneath his covers, purely to glare at Merlin.

"What?" he asked, the word more of a venomous demand, spat out at the manservant, his brow burrowed and mouths twisted up into a grimace.

Merlin didn't give him an answer. He didn't even look his way. He simply moved away from the window and toward the table to sort out the mess there. "I have to say though," he said after a moment, "I don't think he's much of a fan of yours."

Arthur let go of another lengthy growl before throwing his covers off and pushing himself up. Merlin wasn't leaving which meant peace and quiet was well and truly out of the window. Arthur would be best just giving up and getting up. "And what makes you say that?"

"He asked me to give you a message," Merlin went on, nodding at the table as if he was proud of his cleanup work. To Arthur it looked no different.

"And?"

Finally, Merlin's eyes found him, bright and cheery, his face a picture of confusion. "Huh?"

"The message, Merlin!" Arthur pushed out, moving away from the bed and toward his breakfast instead. "The message!"

"Oh yes, the message," Merlin went on, playing with a stack of papers. The medallion, the gift from Lord Kenward, fell out from in between the sheets to land with a thump and a clank on the floor. So that was where the ugly thing had ended up. Merlin immediately bent to pick it up, continuing on. "He wishes you to know that he is asking after your wellbeing."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin, halfway to grabbing his fork. "That's it?"

Merlin nodded, his eyes on the medallion, studying it.

"And that's why you believe he doesn't like me?"

Those blue eyes left the medallion and met Arthur's, Merlin's features twisting up. "It was more how he said it."

"And pray tell, _Mer_ lin, how _did_ he say it?"

Merlin seemed to think about that for a moment before moving away; evidentially deciding he couldn't give a proper answer. "You know, you really had to hear it for yourself."

Arthur let go of a breath and shook his head, choosing to ignore it and enjoy his breakfast in peace. But then, Merlin was present, 'cleaning' his room and things were so rarely peaceful when the manservant was there.

"What is this?" the manservant questioned, holding up the medallion, a frown in place on his features. "I haven't seen it before."

"It is exactly what it looks like, Merlin," Arthur answered, cutting into a bit of sausage, his gaze only briefly moving to Merlin. "It's a medallion. A gift from Lord Kenward."

Merlin's nose wrinkled up in distaste. "And what did he give Morgana? A sock?"

"That is our esteemed guest you are talking about," Arthur warned, failing to admit that he didn't particularly like the medallion much either. "And no," he continued, his voice falling into what he would never admit was a sulk, "Morgana's gift was much nicer."

Merlin snorted and Arthur raised his eyes to glare at him, silencing him from saying anything further. It was a shame it never really worked.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" The look on Merlin's face was smug and if Arthur hadn't been enjoying his breakfast so much, he would have launched it at the manservant.

"I am the Crown Prince of Camelot," Arthur answered, "I don't get jealous."

"Of course not," Merlin taunted and sometimes Arthur hated how the dark-haired boy knew him so well. "And you don't get turned invisible either, do you?"

"This is just a minor setback. I'll have it figured out and fixed in no time."

"And how's that going for you?" Merlin raised an eyebrow, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Arthur glared at him. "I will have you know, Merlin, that I have just about come to a conclusion."

"You don't have a clue, do you?"

Reluctantly, Arthur slumped in his seat, his gaze falling to the food. "Not one."

Merlin moved forward, coming to stand before the table. He placed the medallion down on the surface and rested his hands against the edge. "You said it happened during the feast, right? So what about a potion?"

Arthur raised both eyebrows. "You think someone slipped a potion into my drink?" He scoffed and shook his head. "No one had the chance."

"Well they wouldn't exactly make it obvious, would they?" But Arthur's gaze had Merlin holding his hands up in defeat as he went on to offer up another idea. "Okay, what about Lord Kenward."

Again, Arthur shook his head. "Impossible," he answered, but even he heard the hesitation in his voice.

"And Alaric? I mean, how much do you actually know about them?"

"Alaric?" Arthur questioned. The name sounded vaguely familiar, though perhaps it was because Merlin had said something similar earlier.

"His son," Merlin answered him, and that sparked a light.

But still he shook his head. "He's an idiot. Got his sleeve tangled with my crown during the feast."

Merlin fell back, his lips twisting in the way they always did when he was either upset about something or thinking. "And you can't think of anything else that may have happened at the feast? Nothing unusual?"

Arthur laughed, dry. "The most unusual thing was being ignored, and _this_ of course." His hand snaked out to grab the medallion from the desk. He played with it for a moment before tossing it back down.

"You were wearing it at the feast?" Merlin asked, eyes narrowed, moving between Arthur and the medallion.

"Of course, Merlin," Arthur answered. "It was a gift."

Merlin picked the medallion up once more, turning it over in his hands as if he expected to find out something new and interesting about it. "I need to take this to Gaius. If you were wearing it at the feast, it could have been enchanted. This could be the reason no one can see you."

"Merlin, it's nothing but a simple trinket."

"Exactly," Merlin pointed out, as if that was somehow significant. "Why would you, or anyone, suspect something like this?"

And really, Arthur just couldn't be bothered to argue. He let go of a long breath and relaxed in his chair. "Fine," he sighed, "go show Gaius."

"And what will you do?" Merlin questioned, eyes narrowed on him, hand gripping the medallion tightly.

A small smile played on Arthur's lips and he knew if Merlin could see what was running through his mind, the manservant would not approve much less leave him alone. "I'm sure I can think of something."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you quite sure about this, Merlin?" Gaius asked.

He sat at his workbench, looking over the medallion Merlin had presented to him. Merlin, on the other hand, stood by the open door to the chambers, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to ensure that Arthur hadn't followed him. He bounced on the balls of his feet, impatient.

"No, not really," he answered, taking a step closer to Gaius in order to look over the medallion once more. It was a thick, gold medallion with a peculiar image engraved on it. If he turned his head to the side and squinted, the image looked like a face, but then if he turned his head the other way; it kind of looked like a tree. Either way though, it wasn't the most pleasing thing to look at. "He said he wore it at the feast though."

"Even if that were so," Gaius drawled out, twisting and turning the medallion, "it is highly irregular for an object that has been enchanted to have a lasting effect once removed. I would think that had this been the cause of Arthur's problem, now he is no longer wearing it, others should be able to see him."

"But?" Merlin questioned, voice rising into an almost plea, desperate to cling onto some hope. But that hope was dwindling fast which meant, if the medallion wasn't the cause, then he still had to find out what was.

"But," Gaius continued, the word clipped as he placed the medallion on the workbench and looked to Merlin, "I believe it would not be impossible for a powerful sorcerer to perform such magic."

Merlin felt a small smile twitch at the corners of his mouth and closed his eyes briefly as he let out a breath. Hope was not gone yet. "So what now then?"

"Now? Now you must return to Arthur and keep an eye on him and I must attend to a patient in the lower town." Gaius shook his head, and held up a finger as Merlin opened his mouth to argue. "I will be quick, Merlin, and as soon as I return, I will study this medallion for any traces of magic. Now go before Arthur manages to find some form of mischief to land himself in."

Merlin allowed a small doubtful smile to play on his lips, eyebrows rising for a moment. "How much trouble can one prince get into?"

But Gaius raised his own eyebrow, that single eyebrow raised that was filled with doubt. It was the same incredulous expression Merlin received on many occasion. It required no words because it spoke volumes by itself.

Lips pursing, Merlin nodded and was already heading back out of the door. "You're right, of course you're right. Arthur and trouble go hand in hand."

* * *

It was the commotion, the raised voices, which drew Merlin to the training field when he passed nearby. He did have every intention of returning to Arthur's room to find the prince there but as a familiar laughter found his ears, he knew it would have been a waste of time. Arthur would no longer be there because, as Gaius had warned, the prattish prince had found mischief.

"Come on, Sir Bedivere," that familiar prattish voice called out, arrogant and lofty, "a knight of Camelot should be faster than that."

Merlin turned the corner and came out onto the training field. Several knights were there, practising their swordsmanship, and off to the side stood Arthur, sword in hand. He was mere feet away from Sir Bedivere, swinging his sword in a lazy arc before swooping in and tapping Bedivere's chainmail. The knight reacted instantly, spinning on the spot and lashing out with his own sword, hitting nothing but thin air. It became apparent to Merlin as he drew closer, that the knight could neither see nor hear Arthur.

"As much fun as it is to see that I'm not the only one to receive your abuse, is it really appropriate to taunt the knights in such a way?" Merlin asked beneath his breath, coming to a stop beside Arthur.

"Abuse? Merlin, this is training," Arthur answered, using the tip of his sword to motion all the knights on the field as he continued on. "These knights, the knights of Camelot, are the best in all the land and that is because a knight must be prepared for any situation."

"Such as being prodded by an invisible prince?" Merlin supplied, lips thinned into an impish smile.

"Yes, such as..." Arthur started, before backtracking and turning to glare and Merlin. "Being as you are not a knight, _Mer_ lin, you do not understand the perils of battle."

"Nope, of course not," Merlin answered, the impish smile remaining in place as he shook his head lightly.

"There are times when a knight will be forced to go up against a foe they cannot see or hear. They must be prepared for that."

"And you couldn't just use a blindfold?"

"And where, Merlin," Arthur continued, gaining his own smile as he wandered out onto the field with the sword, "is the fun in that?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes, looking around and taking in the knights and their obliviousness to the actions of Arthur. It was only when Sir Leon came up to the table, his arms widening in confusion, that Merlin truly began to wonder.

"Has anyone seen my sword?" Leon called out, looking to the other knights before once more looking at the table, lowering himself to search beneath it as well. "It was just here!"

Merlin looked to Arthur, watching him with the sword. Was that an effect of the spell? That it wasn't just Arthur that no one could see but objects he held? Of course, it would explain why no one had complained about clothes floating around the castle halls by themselves and why no one was pointing out that Sir Leon's sword was also floating in midair, in the middle of the field, as if by magic. And of course, no one thought to mention to one of the older, more severe knights, Sir Henry if Merlin remembered right, that said sword was about to prod him in the back.

Merlin moved swiftly forward, dancing between the knights to reach Arthur before he could do what he was so obviously about to do. The tip of the sword was mere inches away from the knight's back and Merlin was just several seconds too slow. Not quick enough to avert what was coming but not slow enough to be far enough away so as not to get the blame, because as it was, he did get the blame. After all, it was his hand on the sword he had wrestled from Arthur and Arthur, even if he had been visible, would not have gotten the blame.

The knight swung around, ready to strike, and Merlin ducked as the blade slashed through the air. When he rose, it was to meet the glare of Sir Henry.

"You're quicker than you look, Merlin," Arthur taunted from beside him.

A sheepish and somewhat tight smile tugged at Merlin's lips and he slowly backed away from the knight. "You might not believe me, but that was an accident," he pushed out, his eyes never leaving the knight's as he took in the unsaid promise that next time, Sir Henry would not miss. When he was far enough away, he managed to tear his eyes away and turn around.

"Keep up the good work, I'm sure Prince Arthur will be impressed," he shot over his shoulder, hurrying away from the field to discard the sword on the table where Sir Leon snatched it up with a suspicious glance to Merlin.

Merlin ignored the glance and instead grabbed Arthur's arm to all but drag the prince along with him back toward the castle. He didn't leave go until they had reached an empty corridor. The whole time, Arthur wriggled and glared at Merlin and muttered under his breath something about servants manhandling their masters, but considering the trouble Arthur had caused Merlin the previous day and the trouble he had yet to cause, Merlin thought he had just cause.

"You are aware, aren't you, Merlin," Arthur asked when he was finally free of Merlin's grip. He came to a stop to look over Merlin with a raised eyebrow, "that I could have you put in the stocks for that?"

"But then who would clean your socks?"

"I'm sure I could live without clean socks for one day."

Merlin scoffed and shook his head. "You might be able to but I'm not sure the rest of the castle could stand the stench."

"Are you implying that I smell, Merlin?"

"I'm not implying anything."

Arthur opened his mouth to argue, then closed it again before seemingly deciding on the words he wanted to say. "You just said my socks smell!"

Lips twisting a little, Merlin offered up a shrug. "Well they do."

" _Merlin_ ," Arthur drawled out, a warning lining the name.

"Yes Arthur?" Merlin asked brightly in return.

"Just because I am invisible does not mean I cannot make your life hell."

"Oh, I think you've already proved that one." Merlin spun on his heel, moving off down the corridor once more and leaving Arthur to trail behind.

"Merlin," the prince called after him, a touch of outrage to his tone, "I'm not done with you yet!"

"You are if you want your socks cleaning."

And to that, Arthur didn't reply. It left Merlin with a small sense of triumph, the smile on his face spreading even further as Arthur grumbled on behind him, following him on his way.

* * *

The skies over Camelot were dark once more when Morgana sat in the main hall, toying with the food in front of her. She listened idly to the talk of Uther and Lord Kenward, her mind on other things, on Arthur's disappearing act. It was unusual for him to do such a thing during the visit of a Lord. His place was to be in the centre of attention, impressing guests with his looks and skills. Yet this time was different, and it made Morgana uneasy.

"And where is the young prince?" Lord Kenward questioned. "He's not avoiding us now, is he?"

Morgana raised her eyes to consider both Uther and Kenward.

Uther laughed, a rare smile gracing his lips as he finished off his mouthful of food with a swig of wine before answering. "Of course not, my old friend. He's hunting, in your honour of course."

"For shame! He should have taken young Alaric with him. Right, my boy?" Kenward continued on, patting his son on the back much to the displeasure of the young boy who offered a tight smile in return. "He's not one for hunting but it would have done him good to learn from one such as young Prince Arthur."

"I don't see what's so great about being able to kill a living animal," Alaric muttered beneath his breath, earning a warning glare from his father.

Morgana smiled to the young boy and nodded. "Nor do I," she offered, and the tension dropped a little from Alaric's shoulders.

"But m'lady," Kenward beamed to her, "what would we eat?"

"Of course, Lord Kenward, to hunt for food is necessary," she answered, "but some would turn it into a sport."

Kenward laughed heartily and nodded. "You have strong views, m'lady. I can tell it would be hard to sway you in any direction you would not wish to go. And with beauty to match, I can see Uther has his hands full."

"Not at all, not at all," Uther disagreed, smile still in place as he motioned for a nearby servant to supply more wine.

Morgana placed a hand over her glass and shook her head gracefully. "You will have to accept my apologies. I'm afraid I'm feeling rather tired tonight." She inclined her head and pushed up from her seat. "If you excuse me."

Each stood as she left the table and did not retake their seats until she had reached the doors. She looked back to the guests, that uneasy feeling still playing on her mind. Was Arthur truly out hunting? And if he was, shouldn't he have been back?

* * *

It was some time after the feast, after Merlin had brought Arthur food from the kitchen's and was on with clearing it up, that Arthur let go of a lengthy sigh. Arm resting above his head, against the wall, he gazed out of the window of his room and down onto the grounds. It would make it the second night that he had missed dining with Morgana and his father, along with their guests.

"The king keeps asking when you're due to return," Merlin informed him, tone sober, softer. He knew the heavy weight that came with those words.

"Strange, isn't it?" Arthur murmured in return, voice equally as sober, gaze lost to the flickering lights in the courtyard, "How my father is more aware of me when I'm absent than when I'm around..."

"That's not true," Merlin started, but Arthur cut him off with a shake of his head as he turned away from the window and returned to his seat at the table.

"One day I will inherit this kingdom from my father and I have a long way to go yet before I'll be ready for that day... before I can meet his expectations and prove myself to him."

Here Merlin shook his head, stopping in his movements, and his eyes took on that sheen they did when he was being overly passionate or girly about something. "You will make a great king. The people already respect you, the knights follow your every command. If Uther can't see that then... then he's blind."

"He is my father, Merlin, _and_ the king of Camelot."

"And that means his opinion matters more than anyone else's?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

Before Merlin could argue though, a gentle knock broke into their conversation and both their gazes were drawn to the door as it opened slowly. Morgana's head poked in around the side, a frown creasing her features, brow burrowed in the centre just ever so slightly.

"Arthur?" she questioned, her voice just as unsure as her eyes, her gaze roaming the room briefly before landing on Merlin. "I'm sorry, I was sure I heard Arthur..."

Arthur pushed up from his chair, his hands flat against the table. "Yes, Morgana, you did – I'm right here."

And for one moment, her eyes moved to him. For one moment, he was sure she saw him. But she shook her head, the frown remaining in place.

"Please, carry on," she instructed Merlin, a small smile playing on her lips, hesitant and uncertain. "I'm obviously just going mad, cooped up in the castle all day."

She turned to leave and Arthur rounded the table, his body tensing. "Morgana!"

Once more she turned to look into the room, her gaze looking right through Arthur and straight to Merlin. "Yes?" she questioned.

"She can't see me..." Arthur breathed out, sinking back against the table, his gaze falling to the floor.

Merlin cleared his throat and took a step forward, coming to stand beside Arthur. "I'll tell Arthur you were here."

Morgana nodded, offering another smile. "Thank you, Merlin."

That time when she turned to leave, Arthur didn't call out to her again and she didn't turn back. He let her leave. An irritated growl started at the base of his throat and ended as a frustrated huff on the air as he pushed away from the table and began to pace on the floor in front of it.

"How long am I to be stuck like this?" he asked, the question aimed at no one. After all, the only other person there was Merlin and Arthur sincerely doubted he would know the answer.

"It could be worse," Merlin replied, "at least I can see you."

Arthur stopped in his pacing long enough to look to Merlin, head lowered slightly and eyes locked on Merlin. "And how does that make things better?"

Merlin's lips thinned, his eyebrows rising. "Well, if that's how you feel," he murmured, but there was a hint of teasing, a trace of playfulness, to his tone and eyes.

"You're right, Merlin, of course," Arthur offered up, mouth twisting into a smile, his eyes lighting up with mischief and taunting, "because the last thing I need right now is a servant slacking off in some place, like say – the tavern? But seeing as you're here and not there, you can make use of yourself and polish my boots. There's a hole in the left one so you can fix that too while you're at it. And when you're done with that, you can sort through my formal wear and finally get around to cleaning them."

Merlin turned away, his gaze dancing about the room, a soft hum starting beneath his breath as he played ignorant.

"Merlin," Arthur growled out, folding his arms across his chest and raising a challenging eyebrow at the manservant.

Merlin looked back to him, feigning innocence as he grinned in that idiotic way of his. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"And just for that, you get to clean my socks again. I know how much you enjoy that."


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin sat across the table from Gaius, back in the old physician's chambers. He toyed with the plateful of food before him, pushing at it, prodding at it, and generally just sloshing it about. After awhile, he finally gave up and placed his spoon on the side of the plate, pushing both away.

"What is it, Merlin?" Gaius questioned, leaving go of a light sigh.

Merlin looked up to meet the physician's eyes. "It's Morgana. She heard Arthur earlier."

Gaius nodded and Merlin could see that the old man understood exactly what Merlin had meant without him needing to elaborate. "But she couldn't see him?"

Though it was posed as a question, Merlin knew Gaius had already figured the answer out. He shook his head all the same. "Why is it I'm the only one who can see him?"

"You're magic, Merlin," Gaius answered, as if it were obvious.

"But Morgana has magic too."

"Hers is much younger than yours. She has yet to grow into it like you have yours." Gaius placed his own spoon down, his eyes taking on a sheen of seriousness. "But be warned, Merlin, this is powerful magic and we have yet to discover the lasting effects of the spell. I fear that if we do not uncover what is causing it soon, then the magic will only grow stronger until even you may not be able to see Arthur."

Merlin nodded, swallowing thickly. "And the medallion?"

"I'm afraid it is nothing but a simple piece of jewellery."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Head lowering, Merlin closed his eyes briefly. "I don't know what to do, Gaius. How am I supposed to help Arthur when I don't know what's causing this?"

"I have every confidence in you, Merlin. You _will_ find the answer." A soft and encouraging smile spread across Gaius' face. "Though hopefully, sooner rather than later as it is not only the spell we have to worry about but Uther as well. He had wished to show Arthur off to Lord Kenward and his son."

At Gaius' words, Merlin narrowed his eyes and he met the old physician's gaze. "Gaius, what do you know about Kenward's son, Alaric?"

Gaius shook his head, his own eyes narrowing in thought. "Not much I'm afraid. Only that he is said to take more after his mother than his father."

"Could he have magic?"

"It is possible, though I doubt it would be strong enough for a spell such as this. Unless..." Gaius paused, words trailing away as he pushed up from his seat and moved off toward a pile of books. He began to rifle through them, shaking his head at each one he picked up.

"Unless what, Gaius?" Merlin asked, turning to watch him, a frown settling on his lips.

"Unless," Gaius continued, drawing the word out. He picked up another book, old and worn, took one look at the spine and patted the front as if deciding that was the one. Returning to the table, he flipped through the pages and placed the book before Merlin. "Unless he has something belonging to Arthur, though for a spell of this strength, it would have to be something extremely personal."

Merlin looked down at the page, his eyes moving over the words and images scrawled across the paper. He nodded, remembering what he had been told about the feast from others and Arthur. "Like a lock of hair?" he questioned, thinking of how easy it could have been for Alaric to take a piece of Arthur's hair when his sleeve had become tangled with the prat's crown.

"Exactly," Gaius confirmed, his finger coming to rest upon the bottom half of the left page. "In theory and with the right ingredients, Alaric could have made a charm that would curse Arthur in such a way."

Merlin pushed up from his seat, no hesitation in his movements as he headed off toward the door. "I have to tell Arthur."

* * *

"Arthur," a hushed voice called out, waking Arthur from his light slumber. He turned over and opened his eyes to stare out into his darkened room. He could see nothing.

The voice called out again, closer this time and if he was right, from the bottom of his bed. He moved swiftly and without needing to think, reaching for his sword. Up and out of bed, his bare feet taking in the cold of his stone floor, his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and took in the figure standing at the end of his bed, arms raised in defence and gaze eyeing up the tip of the blade pointed at his neck.

"For Heaven's sake, Merlin," Arthur complained, lowering his blade, "I could have killed you!"

Merlin dusted himself down, that cocky grin of his splitting across his features and lighting up his eyes. "Oh, I doubt that."

Instead of gracing such a reply with one of its own, for it was nonsense to begin with, Arthur shook his head and returned his sword to its sheath. "What are you doing, Merlin? It's the middle of the night."

"Alaric," was the reply, bright and cheery and how could his servant manage such a sunny disposition when it was still dark out?

"Bless you," Arthur said in return, taking a seat upon his bed to stare at his manservant. His head was still fuzzy from sleep and part of him wondered if this was all part of some really strange and frustrating dream, though if Merlin was involved, perhaps it was a nightmare.

"I really didn't realise your memory was that bad," Merlin offered up, tone teasing and annoying in that it showed he was clearly more awake than Arthur was. "Perhaps I should have Gaius make you a tonic."

"What _are_ you blathering on about, Merlin?"

"Lord Kenward's son, Alaric. Ring any bells?"

Arthur let go of a lengthy breath and raised both eyebrows, watching Merlin. "What about him?"

"I think it's him that's doing... _this_." And on 'this', Merlin motioned to Arthur with both hands.

"A bit like you thought it was the medallion's fault?" Arthur questioned, doubtful. He lay on his side, head on his pillow, and rolled over onto his back, his hand already reaching for his sheets once more. "If that's all, Merlin, you are dismissed."

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked, his voice rising just ever so slightly in outrage and Arthur could just picture the look on his manservant's face, but as he was intent on going back to sleep, he didn't care to actually look.

"I would have thought that were obvious. I am going back to sleep."

Merlin scoffed and suddenly the sheets were no longer in reach. "Oh no you're not."

Arthur opened his eyes and looked to Merlin, taking in the bundle of sheets now in his servant's arms. "Give me back my sheets, Merlin," he drawled out slowly in warning.

"Or what?"

Arthur pushed himself up a little once more, boredom settling in his eyes as frustration settled on his lips. "Need I remind you that I am the master here, Merlin, and you are my servant. Now, I know this might be a lot to take into that tiny little brain of yours, but I'm the one who gives the orders and you... you follow them."

Merlin shrugged, flippant, his eyes roaming the room. "Well then, I suppose that means you just want to stay invisible forever then..."

" _Merlin_ ," Arthur drew out, but Merlin continued on.

"I mean, it's not like you're the Prince of Camelot or anything and besides, who would notice you were even gone? Except _everyone in the whole wide kingdom!_ And who's going to get the blame? Me. Merlin. They'll think I offed you or something, poisoned you in your sleep then dumped your body out in the middle of the forest one night."

"Oh believe me, Merlin, I doubt anyone would think you're competent enough for that."

"How would you know?" Merlin challenged, eyebrows raised, that stubbornness of his shining through in his eyes.

"Because, _Mer_ lin, you can't even manage a simple order like 'leave me alone'." Arthur shook his head and pushed up once more. "And _now_ , now I'm too awake to fall back to sleep."

"Great!" Merlin called out, and Arthur really didn't like the triumph in his manservant's voice or eyes. "Then we'll go now."

* * *

"I don't understand why this couldn't wait until morning," Arthur moaned shortly after as the two began their walk through the halls toward Alaric's room.

"Two reasons – the first being that during the day, there are lots of people about and they already think I'm crazy talking to myself."

"And the second reason?"

Merlin frowned and looked to him, something like a secret settling behind his eyes. "Second reason?"

"You said there were two reasons."

"No I didn't." The answer was all too quick to not be a lie but Arthur didn't question it, instead just narrowing his eyes at his manservant as he tried to figure out just what he was hiding.

"So where is this Alaric's room?"

Merlin didn't answer. What he said instead had Arthur straightening up and looking straight ahead. "Gwen!"

Sure enough, Gwen was at the end of the corridor, yawning and looking far too overworked and yet her hair was still perfectly in place, flowers pinned in to match the yellow of her dress. Arthur couldn't help the smile that found its way onto his face or the widening of his eyes as he took her in. She turned to look to Merlin, a lazy and tired smile dancing across her lips.

"You're up late," Merlin continued, moving off down the corridor to greet her better.

"Yes, I'm afraid Lady Morgana wasn't feeling well. She couldn't sleep and I didn't like to leave her alone like that," Gwen answered, eyes never leaving Merlin.

Arthur grumbled, hating that now of all times he was invisible, hating that one of the few people who ever really saw the real him, couldn't so much as see his shadow or hear his voice. "We don't have time for this, Merlin," he moaned, even though he knew they most likely had plenty of time.

Merlin ignored him and Arthur pushed off down the corridor after him. It took him only a few strides to catch up with him and as soon as he did, because at that moment in time, Arthur really couldn't abide to be ignored, a tight smile formed across his lips and he whacked Merlin upside the head. "Merlin!"

Merlin shot him a brief glare, bringing his hand up to his head, but Arthur noticed something else in that glare. A devilish glint. A tiny promise for revenge that grew larger with each passing second.

"You wouldn't dare!"

But the small and mischievous smile on Merlin's lips told Arthur that he did. "You know," Merlin started, turning his attention to Gwen, that smile growing brighter still, "it's a good thing you don't have to attend to Arthur." Then he lowered his voice and leaned forward, as if offering up some secret. "He snores... _and_ he talks in his sleep. And his boots... you do not ever want to be in the same room as him when he doesn't have his boots on."

"Merlin!" Arthur warned, before turning to Gwen and shaking his head, praying she would somehow hear him. "Don't listen to him! He's lying."

That smile of Gwen's still danced upon her lips, laughter lighting up her eyes as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Be nice, Merlin. You shouldn't say such things about him."

"You're too nice about him, Gwen," Merlin replied, voice cheery and bright still.

If anything, Gwen's blush seemed to deepen, her eyes falling to the ground momentarily. "That's because he is nice... I mean, he's nice as in he has his good qualities too. Like he's strong, and sweet and kind..."

Merlin scoffed and shook his head. "That's because he likes you. You get to see the nice Arthur. I get stuck with the prat."

"That's it!" Arthur forced out, gripping Merlin's collar and dragging him back the way they had come. "The stocks are too good for you, when this is over and I'm visible again, I'm going to have you hung."

"I gotta..." Merlin called out to Gwen and Arthur heard her laugh lightly in reply.

He imagined the confused look on her face but couldn't bring himself to turn around to see it for himself. Instead, he kept dragging Merlin backwards until they had turned down another corridor.

"What was that?" Arthur demanded, stalking forward, after his manservant as Merlin began leading the way once more.

"What was what?" Merlin asked in reply, tone far too innocent for Arthur's liking.

"Since when do I snore? _Or_ talk in my sleep?"

"You have for as long as I've been your manservant."

"I have not!"

"How would you know? You're asleep."

"Merlin!" Arthur started, the name a warning between gritted teeth.

But Merlin stopped in his tracks and turned toward the door to his left. "This is it."

Conversation forgotten, the pair made their way into the room, their footsteps quiet, only the creaking of the door announcing their arrival. Not that it mattered all too much, given that the room was as empty as the bed against the far wall. There was no sign of Alaric but given the array of dirty clothing scattered about the floor, it was the right room. Merlin moved further into the room, immediately heading toward the chest at the foot of the bed.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur questioned, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

"If Alaric is doing this, there should be a charm somewhere..." Merlin explained, distracted as he raised the lid of the chest and began to rifle through it. But he stopped long enough to turn to look expectantly at Arthur. "You know, you could help. I doubt Alaric's gone far and it would probably be best if we weren't here when he gets back."

"No one can see me, remember, Merlin?" Arthur asked, but he moved into the room all the same and toward a small cabinet off to the side. "What exactly are we looking for?"

There was a pause, a hesitation, and then Merlin answered. "I don't know exactly."

"I swear, Merlin, you really are completely useless!"

The reply he got to that wasn't what he expected. It wasn't even Merlin's voice. It had him turning to face the doorway and the young man that stood there. Lord Kenward's son. And to Arthur, he really didn't look like he was capable of much, let alone performing a spell to make him unseen.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, eyes locked on Merlin.

Merlin stood and dusted himself down, head immediately lowering, his eyes moving between the floor and Arthur. "I was sent to check that all is right."

Suspicion lingered in Alaric's eyes but he said no more. He simply moved further into the room, looking Merlin up and down before taking a seat on his bed to pull his boots off. "Prince Arthur's manservant, right?"

Merlin nodded.

"And how is the prince?" He spat the word 'prince' out as if it were poison on his tongue and Arthur understand now what Merlin had meant before. There was something about Alaric.

"He's still out hunting," Merlin answered, shooting another glance toward Arthur before looking to Alaric and then the door. He was already moving toward the door as the next words slipped from his lips. "If you don't require anything, I best be going..."

Alaric didn't give him the chance. He pushed up from the bed and watched him. "What do you think of Prince Arthur?" he asked.

Merlin didn't answer.

"Come now, you may speak freely here."

Arthur smirked, tilting his head to watch Merlin. "Yes, Merlin, please, enlighten us. What _do_ you think of me?"

Teasing lit up Merlin's eyes as they met Alaric's, a smile playing on his lips. "He's a royal prat," he answered with a nod of his head, before continuing on in a much more sombre tone, "but he's a good man and will one day be a great king."

Alaric laughed, harsh and bitter. "Yes, I've heard all of the Arthur the Great, Arthur the Mighty before from my father, though I somehow doubt someone so arrogant could truly be all that."

Arthur opened his mouth to argue but before anything could spill out onto deaf ears, Merlin's words filled the empty space.

"He may seem arrogant and vain, not to mention pompous and supercilious... but, he has a good heart. He thinks only of Camelot and its people."

Alaric snorted and turned away, waving a dismissive hand in Merlin's direction. "You may go, manservant of Prince Arthur."

Merlin didn't hesitate. He took his leave quickly but Arthur remained where he was. He gaze remained on Alaric, following the younger man in his movements. He moved to the chest at the foot of his bed and dug a hand down into near corner. When he pulled it back out, he held a vial in his hand and Arthur didn't need to know how magic worked to know that was what Merlin had mentioned. That was the charm. The way Alaric studied it and smiled at it was enough to tell Arthur.

With Alaric distracted, Arthur moved back toward the door and slipped out silently, back out into the halls. It took him mere moments to find Merlin lurking down one of the corridors, studying a stone statue as he seemingly waited.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out to him, voice as hushed as he could make it.

Merlin didn't respond and Arthur growled and moved closer until he was right behind his manservant.

"Merlin," he said once more, but still his manservant didn't respond. "I swear, Merlin, if you're ignoring me again, I will have your head."

Still the reply was nothing, and it stayed that way, Arthur's heart picking up speed, until finally he gave in and smacked Merlin upside the head. Merlin's hand immediately flew up to his head and he spun on the spot to glare at Arthur.

" _Oooow!_ " he complained, "what was that for?"

Before Arthur could answer though, something seemed to light up behind his eyes and they immediately dropped to the ground. "Ah..."

"Ah?" Arthur questioned, frustration lining his tone, along with what he refused to call fear. "What do you mean, 'ah'?"

"Mmm, nothing..." Merlin's lips thinned and he shook his head, turning to head off.

Arthur gripped his arm and forced him back around before he could get far. " _Mer_ lin," he drew out, a warning, a plea...

"Gaius..." Merlin started, reluctantly meeting Arthur's eyes and relenting, "he warned that the spell might get stronger the longer in its place."

Arthur tilted his head to the side. "Which means?"

It took Merlin a moment to answer, but he did answer, words almost fearful as he said them. "If we don't break the spell soon... you'll be completely invisible to everyone."

"Nonsense," Arthur answered, though even he recognised the denial in his tone, even he understood that Merlin didn't mean 'everyone', "you can still see me."

"For now..."


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearing dawn when Merlin returned to greet a somewhat well rested Gaius back in his chambers. The energy from the earlier events and excitement was quickly draining from Merlin as his body begun to realise it had been cheated of its usual sleep. Even his mind felt fuzzy around the edges, but it was buzzing too much and too loudly for it to truly notice the lack of much needed rest. After all, sleep was the last thing on Merlin's mind.

"Merlin!" Gaius greeted, worry coating the name. He pushed up from where he sat before his breakfast and moved across the room to meet Merlin halfway. "You look dreadful."

"You would too if you hadn't slept all night," Merlin answered, allowing himself to be led to the table and placed before the bowl of porridge that sat there.

"What on earth have you been doing all night?" Gaius questioned. He poured himself another bowl from the pot and moved to take the seat opposite Merlin.

Merlin picked up a spoon and prodded at the porridge before dipping into it and filling the spoon. He tasted it experimentally and then, deciding he was a lot hungrier than he had first thought, dug straight back in. He only stopped between bites long enough to fill Gaius in. "We went to Alaric's room," he explained, filling the spoon again. "And Arthur said he saw something."

"Saw something?" Gaius questioned, taking his time with his own porridge.

"Yes," Merlin continued, "he said that Alaric had a small glass vial with some kind of twig inside and something that looked like hair." Finishing what was in the bowl and feeling a little more awake, Merlin lifted the bowl up a little. "Have you got anymore of this?"

Gaius breathed out and shook his head, not in answer but in light frustration. Instead of filling Merlin's bowl, he swapped it for his own. "Go ahead and eat up, you need it more than I do."

A grin slipped onto Merlin's features. "You're the best, Gaius," he managed to say around another mouthful before swallowing and continuing on. "We waited to see if we could get back in once Alaric went to sleep but we never got a chance."

Gaius nodded. "Well, that sounds like it could very well be the cause of all this mess. The twig is most likely hawthorn. Having a powerful natural energy, the use of hawthorn was often used in the old days to increase the power of a spell."

"So how do we destroy it?"

"Only magic will destroy a magical enchantment such as this," Gaius answered, pushing back a little from the table. In his next movement, he pulled the bowl away from Merlin and motioned toward the back of the chambers, toward Merlin's room.

"Fetch," was all he said. It was all he needed to see and meant in playful jest.

Merlin stood and headed toward the steps up to his room. Once inside, he moved straight for the spell book Gaius had given him. It was buried beneath a pile of clothes under his bed. He pulled it free, dusted it off, and returned with it to the room where he handed it to Gaius and took his seat once more.

Gaius flipped through the pages, stopping occasionally to get a closer look at the spells written there before continuing on again. When he did seem to decide on the right spell, he turned the book around and handed it to Merlin. Merlin's eyes took in the words written there and his lips twisted around the spell under his breath as he repeated it over and over again, testing it, tasting it, remembering it. When he was sure he had it, he pushed up once more and was already moving back toward the door.

"Where are you going now?" Gaius called out after him.

"I'm going to finish this," Merlin answered, pausing at the doorway to look at Gaius.

"Surely it will wait until after you've finished your breakfast first?"

But Merlin shook his head. "I don't think Arthur has that long. The spell's even stronger now."

"Then, Merlin," Gaius implored, "be careful."

"I always am." Before he could move out again though, he swallowed and looked back too Gaius. "What will happen to Alaric?"

A small twitch played at the corner of Gaius' lips, uncertain and wary. "Now that is the question."

"Can't we tell Uther?"

Gaius raised an eyebrow, head tilted gently to the side. "And tell him what, exactly? That his old friend's son possesses magic? That will do more harm than good. Camelot needs to be in good relations with Lord Kenward or conflict will follow. Not to mention that if Uther found out, he would want to know why you of all people could still see Arthur."

"So there's nothing we can do?"

"I'm afraid it's out of our hands, Merlin. The only thing we _can_ do is break the spell, and that is up to you."

* * *

Merlin moved quickly through the corridors, dodging passing guards and maids with more grace than he was sure he would have managed had Arthur been there. He had been thinking more and more of Gaius' warning and after Arthur's brief vanishing act the night before, he grew increasingly worried. How much longer did Arthur have? How much longer before Merlin wouldn't be able to see him?

"Merlin!" that familiar voice called out, breaking into his thoughts.

He came to a stop and span on the spot to search back down the corridor in search of that prattish prince of his. His eyes roamed over the two guards passing at the very end and the young maid carrying a basket filled with cloth. There was no prince. There was no Arthur. But there had definitely been a voice, Merlin was sure he had heard him.

He turned away, taking in where he was before moving off once more but at a much slower pace. There was an open door up ahead that led to the armoury. It was usually empty that time of day, at least Merlin hoped it would be. With one last look about the corridor, he ducked into the armoury and waited a moment before closing the door behind him.

The room was empty of people but filled with an assortment of weapons. Several different shields lined the wall and several swords stood in front of them, polished and sharpened, ready for use. Merlin knew because he had been the one to polish and sharpen them.

He took a deep breath and leaned against the back of the door. "Okay, Arthur," he forced out, "either I am really being an idiot and talking to myself or you're here..."

The room was as silent and still as when Merlin had first entered it.

"C'mon, Arthur," he pleaded to the thin air. "Give me a sign... just one sign to say you're here."

Silence was his response. Silence followed by the rattle of a shield on the wall. It slipped from its place and crashed to the floor, metal clashing against stone. Merlin looked to it, watching it warily. It moved no further.

"I really hope that wasn't just a coincidence."

As if in response, a gauntlet flew across the room and crashed into the wall beside Merlin's head. Merlin nodded and swallowed once more. Definitely Arthur then.

"I'm going to fix this, Arthur," he called to the empty room, "that vial is the key, Gaius is sure of it. So just stay out of trouble until then."

With that, he opened the door once more and pushed out of the armoury and back out into the corridors. If possible, his feet pounded even harder against the stone floor as he sped toward Alaric's room. He only slowed when he drew closer and closer, until his footsteps were almost silent. The door was ajar and Merlin pushed it open enough to find the place empty and to him, that was an invitation to creep inside.

Arthur had told him that Alaric had taken the vial out from the chest. Bottom corner, he had said. So that was where Merlin tried first. He dropped to his knees before the chest, raised the lid, and dug his hand inside. Where he had had no luck the night before finding anything, this time his fingers touched on glass. The vial was small enough to fit entirely in his hand as he took hold and pulled it out.

"Got you," he said, smiling triumphantly at the vial. The spell flashed across his mind briefly, the word ready on his tongue, but he never had time to let it form. He was never given the chance.

"You!" Alaric's voice came from the doorway, the young boy already closing the door behind him. "What do you think you're doing here?"

Merlin looked up and saw the boy's eyes widen when he took in the vial.

"That's private!" Alaric continued on, his gaze darting to the sword and sheath that hung on a chair mere feet away.

Merlin could see the intent clearly. He pushed up from the floor, keeping tight hold of the vial. "I know what you're doing and I know why. Prince Arthur can be a prat... but he _is_ a good man."

Alaric didn't argue, at least not with words. He darted toward the chair, hand snaking out to grip the sword that had been there mere moments ago but gripping thin air instead. The lack of sword only slowed him down briefly though and he reached for his dagger instead. He shifted and made to lunge forward, but before he could, a slice of red appeared on his cheek and he paused.

His fingers rose to press against his cheek, blood from the cut staining them, and he froze completely. Even his Adam's apple didn't bob within his throat and though Merlin couldn't see, he knew. Arthur was there and he had Alaric's sword.

The door behind Alaric swung open and Merlin understood the message clearly. Go.

So he did.

He pushed himself forward and out of the room. Pace fast but no longer a run, he continued on, turning down corridor after corridor until he found an empty one. Half of his mind on Arthur and Alaric, his other half focused on the spell and the vial in his hand.

He came to a stop, huddled up against the wall and looked up and down the corridor to double check it was deserted. Then he raised the vial and took a breath.

"Geændung," he whispered. A small flicker of a flame started within the vial, taking hold of both the twig and the lock of hair wrapped around it, until both had turned to ash.

* * *

Arthur knew immediately when Merlin had broken the spell. He could tell by Alaric's widened eyes and sudden panicked expression, mouth agape. He nodded and offered up a tight smile to Alaric. With one swift movement, he knocked the dagger out of boy's hand and bent to snatch it up from the ground.

"We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, would we?" he questioned, returning to the chair to resheath the sword. He kept the dagger though, toying with it as he regarded to boy pretending to be a man in front of him.

"The use of magic is forbidden in Camelot," he continued on, pointing the dagger to Alaric. "I could have you executed for what you did."

"You have no proof," Alaric answered, his voice weak, his gaze falling to the floor. He looked like nothing but a child to Arthur. Too young, forced into growing up before his time, and Arthur knew what that could be like.

"No, you're right, I don't," he conceded before continuing on. "I do not wish to make enemies with you, Alaric. Nor do I know what I have done to make you hate me so. This time I shall be merciful. This time this shall remain between us, but be warned, next time I will not be so gracious."

He thrust the dagger down and into the table top, embedding it in the wood and leaving it there, then turned to leave. He only stopped when he reached the doorway, his head bowed.

"I envy you," he breathed out, meeting the boy's eyes briefly. "I have seen your relationship with your father. I have seen the way he looks at you, with an equal measure of both love and pride. It is a look you should cherish... a look I wish my own father would spare me once in awhile."

He said nothing further and left the room in silence, left Alaric alone with only the echo of the words and their meaning.

Door shut behind him, he breathed out. He had thought that when the spell had lifted, he would feel lighter. He had thought he would feel different. He didn't.

"Arthur!" Merlin called toward him, voice light and cheerful, tone bright and hopeful. "You're back."

Arthur looked to him and took in the idiotic grin on his manservant's face. He refused to offer a smile back even though one twitched at the corner of his lips, threatening to break free. But he fought against it and pushed down the corridor toward Merlin. "Back?" he questioned, "I never went anywhere."

"Well, _technically_ ," Merlin drawled out, matching Arthur's pace as he swept passed the manservant on onwards toward his rooms, "you've been out hunting, remember?"

Arthur paused in his steps and grunted. "Yes," he answered, with a tight smile and brief nod, his eyes meeting Merlin's, "and because of your idiotic lie, I now have to explain to my father why I have returned empty handed from a three day-"

"Two day..."

"What?" Arthur snapped, narrowing his eyes on Merlin.

"Well, you've only actually been gone for two days," Merlin answered. "Today would have made three."

Arthur snorted but conceded all the same. " _Two_ day," he corrected through gritted teeth, "hunting trip."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll come up with something," Merlin went on, the grin never dying from his features no matter how much Arthur stared at him with the promise of murder in his eyes.

Turning away and continuing in his walking again, Merlin keeping pace with him, Arthur shook his head and glanced back the way they had come. Alaric's head poked out from around the corner, his eyes meeting Arthur's briefly before he scurried away, off in the direction of the council chambers. With a solemn heart, Arthur knew then exactly what he would tell his father.

"Merlin," he started, tone sober and unguarded.

"Yes, I know," Merlin answered, rolling his eyes. "You want me to think of something that will no doubt end up with me in the stocks... again."

The smile finally broke free to play across Arthur's lips. "Thank you, Merlin," he went on to say, "for everything you've done."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at him, tilting his head back a little as his lips thinned, dubious. "O-kay..."

"But," Arthur added after a moment, his smile turning more sinister and the murder returning to his eyes, "if you ever ignore me again, I will make sure that you're put in the stocks for not just week... but a whole month, _and_ I'll ensure that the people have enough food to spare in order to keep you company the whole time."

"Oh, well that's just great. I help you out and that's the thanks I get? Maybe I should have told Gwen about what you talk about in your sleep."

"Merlin," Arthur answered, the name as tight as his smile, "shut up."

* * *

Lord Kenward and Alaric were already in the council hall when Arthur and Merlin arrived. Uther and Kenward sat opposite each other, pouring over a large parchment, an agreement of sorts most likely. Looking sheepish, head bowed, Alaric stood behind his father raising his eyes only briefly to meet Arthur's and Merlin's as they entered the room.

"Father," Arthur called, announcing his arrival. He came to a stop at the end of the table, looking out across his father and their guests.

Merlin stopped just short behind him, glancing briefly to Alaric before lowering his head. On their way to the room, Arthur had told him he knew what he would tell his father but had he felt like enlightening Merlin? No... Which meant no doubt he would blame Merlin for everything.

"My son!" Uther called back, a grin spreading across his face as he rose from his seat to greet Arthur. "You have returned from your hunting trip."

Arthur bowed his head. "Yes, Sire."

"And what of your prey? Where is it?"

"I am afraid, Father," Arthur continued on to explain, head still bowed, "that I could find no prey worthy of our guests. So it is with the utmost sorrow and disappointment in myself that I return home empty handed."

"The Great Prince Arthur?" Kenward questioned, a hearty laughter on his tone and echoing in the depths of his eyes, good natured and friendly. "Returning from a hunting trip with nothing to show for it? Why, this goes against all the stories I have heard... and a few I have passed on myself."

"Yes, indeed," Uther agreed, but his tone was much more solemn, his brow furrowed lightly in confusion, "it is most unlike you, Arthur."

"I'm sorry, Father. Perhaps next time I will have more luck."

Alaric scoffed and Merlin raised his eyes to the boy, expecting that familiar look of distaste to be present on his features. But the boy's eyes were softer, the turning up of his lips more friendly than angry and bitter. It left Merlin with the feeling that he had missed something.

"I must admit," Alaric stated, eyes meeting Arthur's, "that it is a relief to discover that the perfect Prince Arthur is not so perfect, that he is instead just a man."

"I would not claim any different," Arthur answered, words strong and reassuring.

"Perhaps I was too hasty in my judgement of you."

"It is all too easy to judge others based on mere stories we have heard."

"Wise words!" Kenward chortled, beaming at both Arthur and Uther. "Wise words, indeed. You have raised your boy well, Uther."

Uther nodded, a small smile faltering at his lips as his questioning gaze moved away from Arthur and to Kenward instead, where it melted away, his smile growing, though still slightly strained. "And you yours, Lord Kenward," he offered in return.

"If you excuse me, Father... Lord Kenward, Alaric," Arthur called, breaking into the silence that followed his father's words, and bowing his head to each in turn, "I have duties I must attend to."

"Of course," Uther replied with a smile and a nod. "You are dismissed."

Arthur was halfway toward the door before Merlin remembered he was supposed to be following him. He was too busy keeping his eyes on Alaric, questioning as he tried to figure out what it was he had missed. Only when Arthur cleared his throat did Merlin spin on the spot and hurry after him out into the corridor.

"What just happened?" Merlin questioned, quickening his pace to match Arthur's strides.

"Whatever do you mean, Merlin?" Arthur asked right back, raising an eyebrow at Merlin, all too innocent for Merlin's liking.

"First he uses magic on you and now he wants to be your best friend?" Merlin stopped in his tracks, eyes narrowed on Arthur. "What did you say to him?"

"Honestly, Merlin, I haven't a clue what you're blathering on about." When he turned to face Merlin, his smile was wicked, devious in the way that it always was when he was about to give Merlin a long list of tasks to complete. "Now, if you're quite done wittering on, I believe my stables still need mucking out, and my chambers are a disgrace, not to mention that I will require I nice, warm bath to relax in after such a tiring hunting trip."

"What happened to 'thank you for everything you've done, Merlin'? And 'thank you for helping me to break the curse, Merlin'? You know what would really be a nice way to thank me? A day off... I don't even remember what one of those feel like."

"If I recall, I gave you a night off just a few days ago."

"Because I was ill!"

"And you can repay my generosity by working to your full potential."

Smile tight, Merlin narrowed his eyes on Arthur briefly before pushing on passed the prince and onwards down the corridors.

"Where are you going?" Arthur called after him, receiving no answer in return. "Merlin!"

"I'm sorry!" Merlin called back, nonchalant. "I can't hear you!"

"Merlin!"

But Merlin said nothing, continuing on, smile growing on his face as he heard Arthur set off once again after him, his tone growing increasingly frustrated.

"MERLIN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
